Dungeon Pets
The Minpets Dungeons is a team-based RPG that allows certain minipets to be turned into "battle cards" to fight on your behalf. Beating rounds of a dungeon means you get dungeon seeds, pumpkin coins, silver, and free dungeon-useable pets! More information can be found on the Dungeons help Page. To be able to use a pet in the dungeon it needs to be at least stage 2 and a dungeon pet. Not all pets are Dungeon pets! All of these pets except for Holiday pets can be won at random by turning in the correct dungeon seeds. Some pets may also be won via dungeon combat, but not all can be won from the dungeon itself. This is not an exhaustive list. If you find pets that work in the dungeon and aren't listed here or would like to add to or correct the stats of listed pets, please click "edit" to add them. Thank you! __TOC__ General Information 'Finding a Pet's "true stats"' Before you convert a pet into a dungeon card, all stats tend to be from 1 to 10. These stats are then multuplied by a number that varies depending on the pet's temperament. This site will list only unconverted base stats to give you the best comparison of what this pet tends to be. To find what your pet's actual stats were before conversion, divide your stats by the temperament multiplier. For example, A pet with "4" attack: * Ends up as a "Calm" pet: 400 attack * Ends up as a "Gentle" pet: 360 attack * Ends up as an "Angry" pet: 440 attack ...and so on. 'Table Key' For your convenience all tables on this page will use the following key: * Cost: Number of deck points this pet is worth. Each deck has 25 points maximum. * Defense: How much damage the pet soaks up when hit. * Attack: How much damage the pet does. * Final: How much damage will the pet do if it lands a "limit breaker" final attack. * Combo: How many points will the pet provide towards your Limit Breaker * Where: Can the pet be won from dungeons? If so, where? None means "Not found in dungeons" but you can use them anyway. Common to Uncommon or Regular Dungeon Seed Pets Look up pets from this list in the Minis Glossary! These pets can be found around the site or you can trade in regular dungeon seeds to get them. Certain pets such as the Morwen Sugar Skull may also be purchased from various shops. Rare or Premium Dungeon Seed Pets Look up pets from this list in the Minis Glossary! These pets all have "rare" rarities or come from the Gachapon. Most of them can also be obtained via turning in three premium battle seeds or may be rarely found via the Scarefari or other events around the site. Holiday Pets Look up pets from this list in the Minis Glossary! These pets can be found around the site, won in dungeons (most of the time), or can come from regular dungeon seeds. What sets these appart from most commons, however, is that they also will drop in assorted Holiday events and may have "holiday" rarities because of it. Category:Dungeon